Social Anxiety
by Lucid Stupor
Summary: AU Change doesn't go over too well with Maka. So, naturally, when a man walks into her life, disrupting everything she knows, it's sure to be an interesting ride. SoMa! rating subject to change
1. Chapter 1

MaKa

Maka lived a good, quiet, simple life. She liked it like that. Easy. Methodical. Wake up. Go to work. Go home. Change was not welcome. Therefore, _this_ would just have to go.

It was, by some luck that a young girl of nineteen, such as herself, got a job at the prestigious and beautiful _**Libre Bonheur. **_She had been plucked out of the craphole she was living in all alone by Sid, the owner of the restaurant and the only person Maka could call a friend without feeling like a complete liar.

Maka didn't do so well with people.

Sure, she could say hello and take peoples orders, but when they asked her about her, she fell apart completely and lost the function of her tongue. It was the one thing in her life that she would be plenty happy changing. She blamed it on the fact that she learned the hard way that people are dangerous. They are bad. Being alone is safe. Sid is safe.

She turned her head to _it_, the current object of her distress. Moving men were setting it up in the corner of the main dining area. It actually was quite beautiful, but it was not part of the routine Maka knew. It was a black, sleek, grand piano. She grabbed her pigtail and chewed, a nervous and bad habit she had picked up through the progression of her short, stressful life.

Sid had decided that his business needed something a little extra. Music, as it would have it, was the special thing missing. Maka read quite a bit, but it was irrelevant when it came to music. It's just ink on paper. How can people get such emotion out of it?

To be blunt, Sid didn't even belong in the _**Libre Bonheur, **_nor did he want to be there. He originally worked at a popular burger joint, but he had to shut it down with the death of his brother. He was next in line to run the classy restaurant. Maka was proud to be able to say that she knew that this was not the man Sid was. It almost made her sad.

"Maka, go help those men set up the piano, they don't' look like they know what they are doing." Sid chuckled. She sighed, but complied. In her life, she had come up with a set of rules to live by. One of them was 'always agree'. Disagreements lead to confrontations. Confrontations are bad. She approached the dirty men wearing ripped up wife beaters.

"So, you guys are getting a pianist? Will you be singing? You could get a little dress and perform for us right now." By the way he had said it, Maka could tell that the performance he wanted out of her wasn't exactly singing. She shook her head no and pulled a face.

"Well that's not very pretty," the second one speaks, taking a step towards her. She retreats, head downcast, and gulps.

"I'm a waitress," she mumbles, with her head still down.

"Ain't you a little young?" Another step toward her. Too close. She squeaks and steps back even further, before full on running to Sid. He blinks at her once…..twice…and sighs.

"They're harmless, Maka, its okay." She nods her head, but not after giving Sid an incredulous look. She turns to go to the kitchen. Helping in there is much safer.

SouL

When offered a job, Soul took it. It did not matter at all to him what he would be doing. All he knew was he was dirt poor and jobs make money. Money can be used to buy food. And booze. So, of course he said yes when Sid, an old family friend, asked if he wanted to play piano at his restaurant. Sid said the place needed something more. Soul, coming from the well-to-do Evans family, said smooth jazz would add class. Who was Sid to disagree?

Yes. Soul did use mild manipulation to pay his bills.

Problem?

So here he was, dressed to the nines.

In a parking lot.

Because He was lost.

Cool.

Running his hands through his hair, he strolled into the nearest coffee shop and asked the young woman inside for some directions. He weaved some story about a wife, a couple kids, a birthday, and a seven thirty reservation. It was currently seven fifteen. He was rewarded with not only directions but also money for a cab. You see, his car's battery was shot beyond repair nearly a mile back.

He smirked on his way out of the store. It's not his fault people are stupid. Why should he not take advantage?

Wes didn't approve.

His wonderful, talented, magnificent, perfect, handsome, intelligent brother who knew everything told him he had low moral standards. That he had a _problem_.

That's why he has to go _there_ every Friday night.

He has more important things to do on Friday nights.

Like getting wasted.

Sigh.

MaKa

She just can't take her eyes away from the prominent piece of furniture invading her workplace. Her _home_. It does not belong. It needs to leave. Now. Sid walks up behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It will be fine. The guy coming is great. Try to be his friend. For me?" She gets really tired of how he treats her sometimes. Like she is a burden. Okay, so maybe she is, but he doesn't have to make it so obvious.

She grimaces, turning to him. The grimace turns into a smile, albeit, fake, but whatever, and nods her head. _Again._

"I'll try."

"'Atta girl."

"Oi! Sid!" Two pairs of eyes turn to see an impeccably dressed man cross the threshold. Sid smiles. Maka frowns. He doesn't look nice. With blood red eyes, bleach white hair, and a cutting smile, he looks rather menacing.

As if reading her mind, he turns to her.

"Hey Tiny Tits. Didn't your parents teach you not to judge a book by its cover?"

Her first reaction was to apologize. Apologize even if you are not really sorry. This was another of her rules to live by. Then, she realized he said the 'p' word, which brought along the emotion, "sadness." Then she realized he called her Tiny Tits. Anger. With all this happening within the time frame of about five seconds, she did the first thing she thought to do. It just happened to be hitting him atop the head with the hostess book in her hand. How very un-Maka like. (A/N at least for my story XD)

"What the hell?" She harrumphed as he kneeled, grabbing his head. Sid had been laughing this whole time.

"You guys will be great friends. I can feel it in my bones," he said. To this, Maka scoffed and turned her heel to go do anything but wait around her with the albino.

"Tiny Tits, my ass!" She said loud enough for all to hear.

Sid felt a shift in Maka's personality.

Change was on the way.

Good change.

A/N: Well that's that. It's not the end of course, but the beginning of a story that I'm pretty excited for. I have plans for this one. Yes, Maka is very OOC, but I'm planning on building up her character to the one we all know and love. With Soul's help, of course. Review or my writing won't get any better! ~Lucid Stupor ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the story will be in first person. :) Also: italics= song lyrics

Disc: I don't own anything but the plot line.

Chapter 2

If you haven't noticed yet, I have a lot of quirks. For example, running away from harmless people who only want to know my name. It's a shame, but it's who I am.

Another one of my fun little idiosyncrasies would be my inability to sleep without closing up the shop. So here I am, waiting for the nuisance pianist to leave so I can leave. But he won't. Because he is a bastard.

I can tell he knows that I won't leave until he has. He's picked up on it throughout the 4 months he's been working here. I groan loud enough for him to hear but he just continues to clean the keys of the piano for the sixth time that night, as if he didn't hear me. His smirk gives away that he, in fact, did hear me. Therefore, I shall dub thee, bastard.

Sid is long gone. I look to the clock. It's midnight. We've been playing this stupid 'let's see who gives in first' game ever since seven. I'm sick of it. I walk up to him and stick my face right up to his.

"It's late. You should probably go home."

"What kind of man leaves a woman to walk home alone?" I smirk at this. He left me such a good opportunity to burn him here.

"I don't know, someone who would like to keep his man parts in tact?" he laughs. Throughout our time together working in the restaurant, we had developed a very strange, but strong friendship. Unlike everyone else I come into contact with, I can have lengthy conversations with him. Well, the term 'conversation' would be used quite lightly. It's more like an insult competition. But it's all in fun and we can be civil any time we want to.

"How adorable. Maka, I could _end _you if I wanted to." He pats my head and walks to the bar area.

"Oh shut up. You're all talk. you could never hurt _me_." I give him an angelic face as he pours two glasses of vodka and rum and sets them down on the bar. I meander over and pick up one of the two glasses. "Soul, really though, you need to leave soon. I'm tired." He glances up at me from behind the rim of his glass before giving me his answer.

"Fine." This is all he says. He doesn't demand any further explanation for anything and that is probably why we became friends so easily. I do something strange. He doesn't ask questions. Sid was right about us after all. I smile and take up both his glass and mine. He grabs his coat and keys and waits at the door for me to come too.

"Come on. It's cold. I'll give you a lift." I shake my head. You see, Soul decided, at whatever age he was, that motorcycles are cool. He could have bought his first one at any age, really. My assumption is that he's been a moron his whole life. Anyway, the only vehicle he has is an orange one. Yeah, I know, orange. Regardless of the poor color choice, there is no way in hell I'm getting on a motorcycle. Those things will kill you. "It's not dangerous. Quit being a pansy and let's go."

It's not fair that he can read my mind. Plus, last time I checked, I was a girl. His insult is invalid.

"I'm a straight woman," he scoffs at the word woman and blatantly stares at my chest, which I throw my arms over immediately, "not a gay man, you idiot. If you want your insults to have any effect, they have to make sense." He sighs.

"Okay, _Tiny Tits _then, let's go. It's realllllly cold. You may die and I'm not about to let that happen. What would life be without your annoying ass telling me what to do all the time?"

'You are so correct. If I die, you would too. Without me, would you even remember to eat? Walk? Breathe?"

"I wouldn't. Your purpose in life is to serve me, Maka."

Laughing, I give in, remembering my rule to always agree. It seems that I start to forget about them whenever Soul is around. Maybe I'm getting too close to him-

"-Here's a helmet." He throws it. I catch it easily and hop on the back of his orange motorcycle. It's not even a nice orange. It's gaudy. I voice my thoughts. "Hey! Orange is a cool color." he veers sharply to the side and I grab him tighter in fear. Then I smack him when I hear his snickers.

"Ass."

"Don't hit the driver unless you want him to crash." He turns to me and asks my address, which I tell him almost instantaneously. The conversation ends there as he picks up speed.

I'm seriously getting too close to this person. I'm sure he'll leave me soon.

Like everyone else has.

The motorcycle stops all of a sudden and I look up to see my apartment complex glaring down at me. I really don't want to go in. I've always hated it. It's dark and shadowy and there is never a dull moment. You see, the complex houses many drug dealers and wanted criminals. Fights erupt daily, if not hourly. Why have I not moved or turned them in yet, you may ask. I answer, I value my life and I have barely enough money to pay for even this dirt bucket. Sid has offered me a chance to live with him, but then I would owe him. Rule number 7-never have a debt to pay back to someone. You never know what they could want in return. I hope off the bike and, to my surprise, so does Soul.

"I'm not going to let you walk up alone. I've heard of his place. Why do you even live here?" I stare at him and he lets it go, already knowing the answer. I allow him to walk me upstairs and blush when he wraps an arm around me protectively. He's glaring at every man we pass. He's like the father I never had. No, that's not quite it. Not a father, I'm not sure what I would call him.

We reach my door and I open it up without the need of the key. It's not like the doors actually lock or anything. I see Soul staring in shock at the state of my apartment. It's dank and dirty, but it's all I have.

"Thanks for wal-" he brushes past me and sits on my little couch. He looks back to me. "I don't remember inviting you in."

"Short term memory loss sucks." I try to scowl but it's ruined by the laugh that comes out with his quick, witty, effortless response. He smiles crookedly.

"I wish I had tea or something." he nods as if to say, "Yeah, that would have been nice," and "I don't really care," at the same time. Sometimes, the emotion he can show is incredible. I join him on the couch and lean back. "So here's the tour. My bed folds out over there, and here are the beautiful, rotting plants. Over there is the termite infestation and-"

"-Maka, do you need a place to stay?"

"Yes." He nods and before I can tell him that I can't do anything about it, he picks me up and throws me over his shoulder and we are out of the apartment. "First off, picking me up is a no-no." He grins at this and readjusts me. I scowl some more, knowing he purposefully put me in a more uncomfortable position. "And secondly, I can't leave here. I have no where else to go!"

"My place. It's not great, but it's better than there."

"I'm going to act like your kidnapping me if you don't put me down now."

"I hate to break it to you, but these people won't care." Okay, officially pissed. Pissed because he's right and pissed because of the shitty living conditions I have.

"Put me down now."

"I just can't do that, Maka. I'm going to help you. Just shut up and let it happen."

"You don't understand. You CAN'T do this to me." He sets me down.

"You need to get rid of those damn rules you live by." How does he know about them? I've never told anyone in my life.

"How do you.."

"I can read you like a book." With that, he picks me back up and carries me all the way to his motorcycle. I, being in shock, do nothing to stop him as he places his helmet on me and starts to drive away. He grabs my arms and puts them around his waist. "Hold on or you'll fall off." He says this in a light tone, as if he didn't just break down my world.

We reach his apartment and we take the elevator up to the third floor. I've never been on an elevator before. We step out onto the carpeted hallway, another luxury my complex didn't have, and go up to the wooden door with the number 42 on a plaque to the left of it. He brings out his keys and opens up the door to reveal a spacious room.

"My parents pay for it. They're rich. I'm not. They told me if I didn't stay in a nice place, people would talk. I buy everything else, which is why the furnishings aren't as nice. No one comes inside anyway and my parents know it." I blink. He has a _balcony_. A kitchen. Two bedrooms. A television. He has everything. I let him dropping the 'p' word slide and walk out to the balcony to look at the sky. It's prettier here then it is at my apartment. He has a lawn chair sitting on the balcony with a small table right next to it. On top of the table is a small notebook. I'll investigate that later. He attempts to join me, but I have too much to see! I can't stay in one place! I slip by him and run to the next place. He has a small cooking surface in the middle of his kitchen. Cabinets line the walls and he has a large stove next to a humongous refrigerator.

Opening the fridge, I realize that, despite the fabulous apartment, he really is poor. A jug of milk, a half-empty carton of eggs, and a six-pack are all that occupy the large space. I hear him close the balcony door. Time to move on. I migrate to the first door but before I have time to open it, a hand falls on mine.

"This one is mine. You're the other one." I skip to the other door after smiling up at him. I take a breath and open the door. There isn't anything in it, but it's beautiful. It's a light red, almost pink, color and it has a huge bay window facing the rest of Death City. You could even see the DWMA, the local school, from here! A small closet was to the left of me. I hear him come in behind me and I turn to face him.

"Let's put it like this. I'm helping you pay the rent for your place. Together, we can afford more things. You aren't saving me."

"If that's what you want." He ran his hand through his hair and went out into _our _living room.

The main door led to the living room and it was all white. White walls, white couch, white table. A small television also occupied the area. He was spread out completely on the couch with the TV on. A commercial appeared on the screen and I took a seat on the floor, leaning against our couch. He hit me in the head with his foot. What a winner. A new commercial was on. It wasn't a commercial though. It was one of those music videos they used to play all the time when I was a kid. Soul shifted and then got off the couch completely.

_I love the way she fills her clothes, she looks just like them girls in vogue. I love the way she plays it cool. I think that she is beautiful_.

He grabs my hand and pulls me to my feet. He then grabs both of them and starts to dance with me. Not a formal, nice dance. Oh no, it was madness. He twirls me and dips me and just plain moves around with me.

_She's so lovely. She's so lovely. She's so lovely. She's so lovely._

He starts singing along and I can't help but join him. We were like children, dancing and singing to no one in particular. The song was reaching its end and it slowed ever so slightly. Soul picked up on this and slowed himself, simply holding my hands and swaying. He continues to sing, but this time, it feels like he's singing to me. That's crazy though. No way was he doing that.

_I think that you are lovely. I think that you are lovely. I think that you are lovely. I think that you are beautiful_.

The song picks back up and he's back to his wild dancing. The song reaches the end and before either of us could say anything about what had just occurred, the phone rings. He makes no move to get it, or even move, opting to just hold my hands and stare at me.

"Aren't you going to-"

"-let the answering machine get it? Yes, I am." he smirks. I gulp and nod. He smiles a genuine smile at me, then brakes away to check his message. This was not the Soul I knew. What happened to the sarcasm? The nastiness he always possessed? The self-involvement? Since when did he lose his "cool." I'm pretty sure he thought dancing was uncool. Plus, he was being so sweet. Since when did that happen? It wasn't necessarily a bad thing, just different. An annoying voice cut through my thoughts.

_"Soul! It's your god. How **dare** you not answer! Dude, if you miss another meeting, Kim will be pissed," another voice cut in, " not to mention you'll have to start the program over. If you ever want to get out, you have to show up, Soul." The same voice from earlier came back again. "Kidd! Give me the phone! Anyway, let's get hammered after the next meeting, okay? See ya!"_

"Those idiots," I hear Soul mumble.

"Who were they?" He gets this look in his eye, like a little kid who just thought of a way to steal a cookie out of the jar. My prior thoughts of him being a sweetie disappear.

"Hey Maka, it's Saturday, right?" I nod. "And we don't have work on Sunday, right?" I nod again. "I have a couple friends I want you to meet tomorrow night."

"Don't be an idiot. I can't go."

"And why ever not, my dear?" I falter.

"I'm busy."

"Busy with what? Your cats?" Okay. I don't have cats. Please. I may be a recluse, but I'm not a crazy cat lady. "I thought one of you're rules was to always agree?" Damn him knowing about my rules. "It will be fun. Please? For me?" Sid's favorite phrase to say. And it always pisses me off. But when I turn to look at him and say no, I break down into laughter at the completely _ridiculous_ face he was making. It seemed he had picked up on the fact that Sid repeats this to me frequently because he was currently trying to make an impression of Sid and a puppy dog at the same time. Without thinking, I agree and he grabs my hand. I look up at him in surprise. "A handshake. No take backs." I sigh.

"Right. No take backs." He gestures me to my room and says a quick good night before disappearing behind his own door. It's one in the morning. He seems to of forgotten that I don't have a bed. Whatever. I settle into the couch for the night. This is as good a place to sleep as any.

A/N: The song they danced to is called "She's So Lovely" by Scouting for Girls. It's way cute. Don't let the repetitiveness shown in the story keep you from listening to it. Really though. It's adorable. Review! Please? For me? :3


	3. Chapter 3

Disc: I don't own anything but the plot line.

Chapter 3

It's dark. I'm uncomfortable. Time to move. I sit up and stretch. I know my bed isn't the best but today it was killer. My back hurts like hell. It had to be at most five in the morning. Why am I awake? By now, I could make out the silhouette of the neighboring furniture, and let me tell you, it looked a whole lot nicer than my place. Memories of last night flooded back to me. Soul offering to sharing his apartment, dancing, and falling asleep on the couch. It had been an abnormally long night for me. Usually I just read. I really don't have a life.

I got up and padded to the bathroom that Soul had pointed out to me last night. A shower would be nice right now. And some meds, my back was trying to murder me. I groaned. The jerk didn't give me the chance to grab any extra clothes or anything. It will be a dangerous adventure, but an adventure all the same. I had to sneak into Soul's room that he was so secretive about.

Well this could go two ways. I could get the clothes and be killed later once he realized I had been in his room. Or I could be caught in the act and killed on the spot. My back decided that this was a good time to remind me that it had killing intent on it's mind. Meds first. Then, mission impossible.

They were easily found. He keeps his Advil on the most easiest reached shelf. I walked out of the bathroom and stood glaring at the door and my impending death. Opening the door, my heart skipped a beat when it creaked, I saw a mountain of black sheets with an albino head sticking out at one end and a foot sticking out of the other. I crept towards his small dresser and opened the first drawer. Unfortunately, all this drawer had was his boxers and socks. Seriously? I have the worst luck. I bent down to open the second drawer. I dug through a bit, finally deciding on a ratty grey shirt. I squealed in joy but froze when I heard a voice behind me.

"What are you doing in here?"

I turned around in slow motion, like in scary movies when the busty girl's equally busty friend tells her the monster is right behind her. I smiled to him and he raised an eyebrow. Then, like any sane person would do, I sprinted out of the room and locked myself in the bathroom.

Sure, he banged on the door but when I gave him no response, the noise ceased and I continued my morning ritual. It's a fairly simple process. I barely had any of my things anyway. I stole some toothpaste and used my finger, after I washed it, of course, and brushed my teeth. I stole some of his shampoo and soap. No conditioner, but that's not too bad. He didn't seem to own a brush. That explains his unruly locks. I don't wear contacts or makeup. All that was left was to change out of my dirty clothes and put on the stolen goods.

That's when I realized I didn't have any pants to wear.

I guess you could call me a germiphobe hated dirty things with a passion and you could not pay me enough money to put on the same dirty pants I had been wearing for a whole day and night. My panties were bad enough even after I filled the sink with warm soapy water and let them soak while I showered. They were still a little wet and I wasn't going to lie. It felt weird. And gross. I was out of ways to pass the time. I guess I was officially screwed.

I stood in the bathroom staring at myself. All I was wearing was the grey t-shirt of Soul's and my panties. I was still alive. I have successfully entered Soul's lair and am living to tell the tale. That is, if I had any friends to tell. Hello there, depression. I missed you! I hear the door shake, then a groan, then Soul's voice.

"Maka." He drew out the last 'a.' The poor soul, no pun intended. "You've been in there forever."

"I have not. Quit complaining." I continued staring at myself. There was nothing else I could do. Go outside, face certain death. So I guess I'm stuck here.

The sounds ceased for a minute and then I heard the sound of a clothes hanger scratching the knob. He was picking the freaking bathroom door! What if I was peeing? I slammed myself against the door and fought him as he tried to force open the door, seeing a he had unlocked it. With a particularly solid shove, I sprawled to the floor and he waltzed into the bathroom.

Grinning cheekily, he chuckled and gave me an 'oh-so-sweet' compliment.

"Nice panties. I really dig the flamingos." I flushed and quickly stood up smoothing down the t-shirt. It reached just enough to cover everything. He chuckled some more at his own joke and reached over me to get his toothbrush. I stiffened, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Gee Soul, you seem pretty calm having a woman in your bathroom. Is this a common occurrence?" _That_ was the first thing I could come up with as a possible insult? I am so lame. He stared at me.

"Why would that be an insult? Ever?" I looked at my feet. "Maka, really? Did you just call yourself a woman? I thought we'd been over this."

"Well, you look dumb when you're asleep!" I've said too much. Remembering the whole episode that happened this morning, he turned to me.

"That's my shirt. You were in my room." Let the chase continue. I tried to make another escape but before I reached the door, a firm set of hands were around my waist and hauling me to the couch.

"Put me down."

"You lost the privilege to walk when you went inside my room." He flung me onto the couch and started pacing around the living space like an angry dad. He looked pissed.

"Are you going to kick me out," I mumbled to my shoes. I had just gotten here and already screwed up. I should have just gotten over wearing dirty clothes.

"Are you kidding me?" I looked up. His pacing had ceased and he was staring at me, his red eyes wide. I looked back to my shoes. "Why would I kick you out? Sorry to burst your bubble, but it's going to take a lot more for you to get rid of me. Just don't go in there again." What did he have to hide? His words sank in and I smiled. He offered me his hand. "Go put some clothes on. Your nudity offends me." I scoffed.

"Like I have any clothes here. I was kidnapped. Have you already forgotten?"

"Well then we have some shopping to do."

"I have clothes, just not here." I gave him a questioning look and he patted my head.

"Yeah, about your old apartment, I called the guy and told him to bring all of our stuff to my address today. The van is coming his afternoon." I was still confused. If I was getting my stuff, why did I need to go shopping?

Using his party trick, reading my mind, he responded, "They told me that there was barely anything there. All that's coming is a fraction of the clothes you used to have and some reject kitchen supplies. You got looted."

"I hate them."

"You hate everyone. Why do you like me again?" I stood and shoved his chest, turning so I wasn't completely looking at him.

"I don't think I ever telling you I liked you." Looking over my shoulder, I supplied a coy smile and laughed as he struggled to find a response.

"I know how to read between the lines, Maka. Especially with you." I turned to face him completely and looked him straight in the eye.

"Aren't you poor?" He faltered at the random change of subject.

"Yeah, I guess-"

"-Then how can you afford to go shopping. For me, no less."

"My parents gave me access to their credit card account. I don't like using it, usually only for emergencies, like I need to get shit-faced, but I think your worth it," he grinned cheekily.

"It's food to know you love me just as much as you love alcohol."

"I never said I loved you, just that you're worth putting my parents into possible debt."

"Okay, first off, that's horrible. Secondly, you're not the only one who can make assumptions and be right. You love me. Admit it!" I expected a rude remark but instead he just walked towards me.

"I guess you're alright." He patted my head and walked past me into his room. I stood there, dumbfounded, until I felt a pair of jeans hit me in the face.

"They may fit you. Put them on, we're going to be in public."

A/N: About the random time skip-, I had originally written out more about them getting to meet each other but when I was editing, I could hardly stay awake it was so boring. If you want, I could do flashbacks to when they were becoming friends in the next chapter. Please put your opinion in the review you were going to give me because you love me. Oh, you don't love me? Review anyway! :3

IMPORTANT NOTE: You all have probably heard about how Fanfiction. net is going to go through stories and delete certain stories containing violent or sexual content. If not, you do now. Personally, I think it sucks. Here is a petition you can sign: {www . change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net.} to stop this blasphemy. Just take out the spaces and brackets. Thank you ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

Disc: I don't own anything. I especially don't own 'Pirates of the Caribbean', if you had any doubts.

Soul's POV:

Maka, having already taken forever to get ready, was sitting on the couch watching the television. She was mesmerized by its capabilities. She was being adorable again. I hate when she's being adorable. It makes it hard to make fun of her. Judging by the sounds coming from the technology before her, it was 'Pirates of the Caribbean'. The second one, I presume. I could hear her make comments every now and then.

When I was brushing my teeth: "Orlando Bloom! You are so gorgeous." Fine, I get that most women find him attractive. That's okay.

When I was showering: "You're so clever!" That's not necessarily true. Most likely, the screenwriters are the clever ones.

While I was getting dressed, I heard two outbursts from the woman. Firstly: "You have such high moral standards!" That one hurt a bit. Considering that my downfall was in that category. And secondly: "You idiots. It's not a reef. It's the Kraken!" Well isn't that cute. It seems Maka fancies insulting fictional characters.

When I finally emerged from the bathroom I finally saw what I'd been hearing all morning. She had moved so that she was lying on her stomach on the couch staring at the screen. She didn't seem to notice my entrance and I watched as Johnny Depp put the moves on Keira Knightley. I heard her muttering and moved closer to catch what she was saying.

"What about Will? I hate cheaters." Her rant could be summed up by these sentences but she felt it necessary to continue on, going as far as to calling the innocent actress a slutty bitch.

"Oh come on, she's not that bad. It was a test. Maybe you'd know that if you were paying attention." I interjected.

"Whatever. Her teeth are too white to be a pirate anyway," she grumbled. "When did you get here?"

"A couple minutes ago-"

"-They're trying to bloody defeat the Kraken? How dumb." Apparently I'm not more important than a movie. Right O. I took a seat on the floor, leaned against the couch, and waited. The movie would end soon enough.

Apparently I have narcolepsy or something on top of all my other problems because I was awoken by Maka several hours later. It was a marathon, she explained, and the fourth installation of the series had just ended. I grunted in response. She wandered into the kitchen.

"We have no food. A home isn't a home without food." She had certainly gotten used to the idea of sticking around. I grabbed my keys to the motorcycle and the credit card from my parents. She emerged from the kitchen and ran at the door.

"I've only gone shopping once before in my life." She beamed up at me and, let me tell you, it was impossible not to smile back. "Sid took me but I just hid in the dressing room while he picked out some clothes for me. Now he brings me my groceries and stuff." She got on the motorcycle before I did this time. It seemed that she'd gotten used to it overnight. She looked pretty good sitting on _my _motorcycle wearing _my _clothes. "You coming or not."

"Excuse me princess. I'm a fan of walking." She hummed in disapproval, if that's possible, and I leisurely got on as well. She was far too excited for her own good.

We arrived at the first destination, the grocery store, and picked up the works. Milk, bread, nutella. All of the necessities. All was going swimmingly until check out. Maka had been having a great time, skipping around the store, but as soon as the woman up front asked how Maka's shopping experience had been, she froze, she stuttered, and she looked at me for answers. I had nearly forgotten her complete fear of the human race.

"It was fine, thanks." The woman turned to me and smiled through her obvious confusion. I smiled rather grimly and took Maka's hand in mine, trying to calm her down. It diverted her attention from the store tenant long enough to get the hell out of there.

Once outside, I opened up the seat of the motorcycle where a small compartment was. I placed the bags there and headed back to the apartment.

"Are you sure you want to do anymore shopping today? You can just wear what you're wearing to the meeting tonight. No one will mind."

"Meeting?" She looked up at me in confusion until it dawned on her. "Oh. Meeting. No, I want to go out shopping again. Sorry I freaked out a bit." I smiled at her. She really doesn't need to apologize for everything. Voicing my thoughts, we climb back on the motorcycle and before she could respond I accelerated at a speed in which she must grab hold of me tighter. She mumbles to herself incoherently. Although, I believe I heard he say something about me giving her headaches. I certainly have no idea what that would be about. Why, I'm a complete _angel._

Outfit shopping was entirely uneventful and boring. The highlight was when she came out of the dressing rooms with a red dress she wanted clinging to her. It fit her very well, what with its long sleeves that hung off her shoulders and extremely short hemline. A woman walking by complimented her and instead of running back into the dressing room, as I thought she would, she bowed her head and squeaked out a thank you. However, when a man complemented her on a black dress she tried on, she did hightail it back to the dressing room. So conclusion, Maka + Women = somewhat normal response, but Maka + Men = "Oh my god, the apocalypse is coming. Where is my steel box I'm going to live in for a decade?"

Checking out was a much smoother process then last time. When asked how her shopping had gone she responded with a short, "Fine, thanks." and carried on with her life. It seemed she learned from experience. She gave a toothy grin and gathered her bags.

We also bought a bed and other furnishings for her room.

By the time all of this was done it was nearing the time in which we would need to be leaving for the meeting we had tonight. Perhaps I should explain. My brother, Wes, enrolled me, without my knowledge or approval, into a therapeutic program. It's complete shit. Kim, the moron who ran the program, tries her very best. She really did, but that didn't change the fact that everyone hated her. As far as we knew she only had about two friends. Maybe she should be the one in counseling. Basically, the whole thing is pretty boring and a complete waste of time. I'm banking on the fact that Maka will make it more interesting. In the time I've known her, she has used countless big words against me and I desperately hope she will stump Kim and her little college degree. _That _would be entertaining.

I told Maka that we needed to leave soon and she emerged from her bedroom wearing some of her new clothes. She evidently had very good taste. I'm no expert on women's fashion, but I'm pretty sure a red silk tee and dark, almost black, jeans with ballet flats is a very good look. I'm probably just biased.

"Well then let's go!" I really have no idea why she's so pumped for life today. It's certainly been a long day and quite frankly, I'm a bit grumpy, more so than usual. We hop on the motorcycle for the billionth time today and are off to our destination.

Maka's POV:

I'm not sure why I'm so excited. I don't particularly like people, if you haven't noticed yet, but they're Soul's friend, and I guess he's okay. I mean, I am living in his house. We were at the entrance of this giant warehouse. It had a giant rusty door that slides open instead opening in or out. It looked pretty sketch.

"It looks rough, but it's not." He slid open the door and I saw a dimly lit room with nothing but a circle of chairs filled with, what appeared to be, four frustrated people and two extremely happy people.

"SOUL~!" A masculine voice rang out. Then a blur of black and blue. Then Soul's quiet, "Not this again." Then the sight of a muscular man on top of a lanky Soul. Not that Soul's not muscular; it's just that this guy was _huge. _He shoved the unknown man off of him.

"Black Star. Stop. Doing. That." The bluenette laughed in his face.

"I don't take orders from peasants like you!" Black Star, I suppose that's his name, then proceeded to sit back down next to a woman with long black hair. Soul led me to sit down in the fold out chairs.

"Okay everyone. It looks like we have a new friend today," an overly cheery woman with pink hair said.

"We aren't kindergartners," a voice belonging to a woman with long blonde hair called out. "Talk to us normally." The pink haired woman ignored her and threw me a giant smile.

"My name is Kim and I'm the group's therapist. Let's all introduce ourselves and admit what our problems are, as per usual. Soul, be serious this time." She gave him a warning glare that he responded to with a smirk.

"I'm Black Star, and according to her," he jerked his thumb to Kim, "I have a god complex. Whatever. I'm just better than everyone else and know it." She shot him a sad look

"I'm Tsubaki and I have Laliophobia, which is the fear of speaking." She smiled at me and I smiled back. She seemed nice enough.

"I'm Patty! I have-"

"-I'm Liz. Patty is my sister. There is nothing wrong with her and if you think there is, you're wrong. Clinically, I have Chiraptiphobia, the fear of being touched. But the truth is, our father just sucked. He's our problem."

"Mine too!" I'm not sure why I called that out. It just seemed appropriate. She looked at me with an emotionless expression.

"I'm Death the Kidd, but just call me Kidd. I have Asymmetriphobia. I like things perfect."

"I'm Soul. Like any other man in the world, I have Menophobia."

"Soul! You don't have the fear of menstruation." Poor Kim. At this everyone busted out laughing and she just looked flustered. "You. What's your name. And problem. And no funny business." I froze up. She looked angry. I didn't want her to be angry at me.

Soul spoke up, "Lay off Kim. She's Maka."

"Y-yeah. I'm Maka. I not really a p-people person." Soul glared at Kim and whispered in my ear.

"She's new to this. She sucks." I nodded and kept my eyes wide open, trained on her. I didn't know what she was going to do next. What if she told me I was worthless? What if she hurt me? Lost in my thoughts, I missed the whole session and before I knew it, Soul was jostling me, telling me it was time to go home. I nodded and he led me away. We reached his motorcycle and he attempted to comfort me more. By the time we started driving home, I was back to normal.

On our way, while waiting for a light to turn green, a woman scantily clad came up to us. She grinned at Soul and started whispering in his ear. He turned absolutely scarlet. I don't think I've ever seen someone turn that color before. She then turned to me and in a chipper, high-pitched voice exclaimed, "I'm Blair~!" Soul continued to stare straight ahead willing the light to turn green but to no avail. I took in the woman's appearance. She was clad in, what looked like, a swimsuit with a leather jacket and witch-like hat. Her eyes were golden and her hair was purple. She gave Soul another meaningful look before scampering off to do what ever else prostitutes do.

Perhaps she wasn't a whore, and I was just being a judgmental ass. No, she definitely was not very innocent. I think Soul was about to faint. I smacked the back of his head to get his attention. The light had long since turned green. He sped off, like he usually does, and we arrived at our complex in a rather short time.

While Soul, apparently still recovering from the earlier encounter, fumbled with the keys, I heard soft noises coming from behind the dumpster. Peering around the corner, I nearly had a heart attack at the sight of a cat with purple fur. It opened its eyes to reveal eyes of the golden sort. I couldn't help it.

"Blair?" The cat seemed to like that name. It stood, stretched, and meandered to my feet. Soul called from the front door and I turned with a final glance over my shoulder at the cat.

"I see you've made lots of new friends tonight."

"What?" He pointed to my feet and I saw the kitten looking up at me. Apparently I was stuck with the thing. "Her names Blair." At the mention of the name, he looked queasy. "Can we keep her?" He nods distantly and we head to our room, cat in tow.

"Just to let you know, the woman we saw tonight, Blair, didn't say what you thought she may have said." I looked at him in confusion. "There was nothing sexy about what she told me." He went into his bedroom muttering about how there are something's you just shouldn't talk about doing to people. I blew a strand of hair out of my face. I still didn't have a bed so I settled myself on the couch again. Blair hopped on my lap and I soon fell to sleep, thinking about all the new people that had been introduced into my life.

A/N: Knowing in your hearts how much I love you, I ask you to review this story, and make me the happiest person alive. A little over dramatic, but oh well! So the rest of the cast is introduced! I especially like Blair, both the cat and human form. ^.^


	5. Chapter 5

Disc: I don't own Soul Eater.

It was a surprisingly quiet day at the Libre Bonheur. So quiet that no one was there and I could go talk to Soul at his piano bench. He was currently attempting to teach me how to play a simple piece he learned when he was younger. I start to play but a sour note came out.

"No. You press C flat."

"Where is C flat?"

"Hopeless." I stuck my tongue out at him. "You are so mature. I wish I was more like you."

"So, back to C flat."

"You're flat."

"Right. I'm the immature one." He gave me a smirk and grabbed my hands. His were rough and big-. No. I am not in some ecchi manga. I will not describe his hands. Anyway, he grabbed my hands and placed them in the proper positions, or whatever, and told me to try again. And try I did. But trying is simply not enough. It sounded so bad that it brought Sid out of the kitchen.

"Hey. Get back to work." I nodded and hopped off the bench, smoothing down my skirt. Unfortunately, this was done in vain, as I slipped and fell down the stairs. Seriously? It's only like two steps.

You may think that someone would care that I just fell, even if it was a just a couple steps, but no. Sid shook his head and Soul could have died laughing. Some friends I had. I stood and smoothed my skirt. Again. The chime alerting us of the entrance of a customer went off and I turned to greet...

..Liz. And Patty. And Kidd.

Then I fell down again.

"What's up?" Soul said from behind me. I nodded and offered a smile as I stood back up. They all seemed nice at the meeting. Plus they had crappy fathers too. We share a connection.

"We were famished and saw that this establishment has some of the finest ratings in Death City."

"Geez Kiddo. Use a bunch of big words, why don't you," Liz said while examining her nails.

"Yeah, whatever. The food isn't half bad. You want to sit?" Soul was doing all the talking, and he's the freaking pianist. All I was doing was smiling at them more, looking like a stupid idiot, I'm sure. They took a seat and I mustered up some courage.

"What will you have to d-drink?" Ten points for Maka! I only stuttered once! I deserve an award.

"Coffee. Black would be fine."

"Diet whatever you have." I turned to Patty, the last to order, and saw that she was just looking around giggling softly and smiling. "She'll have the same as me." I nodded at Liz and with a short, "Sure thing," I went off to get the drinks.

Soul was back at his post, playing the piano, but he threw me a signature shark toothed grin before looking back to his music.

"Here y-you all are. What can I get you to eat?" I was doing pretty well talking to these people. Well- if you count taking there orders as talking.

"Oh, just whatever." I gave him an incredulous look. Judging by what I had seen of this man, he was very similar to me. He liked to have everything under control. Why was he giving me free reign? Noticing my look he said, "I believe we'll all take the special."

"Great. It will just be a second." I smiled and ran off to the kitchen. The special, as it would be, was Alfredo. It took no time to make. Bringing it back out, I placed it in front of them.

"This is all wrong."

"I'm sorry?"

"No. This is disgusting. Worthless!"

"Kidd. Calm down."

"How can I. Not with this mess in front of me." Soul stopped playing and started to walk over. He broke into a run when Kidd grabbed Liz's shoulders and she shrieked and tore away. Kidd broke out of his trance at that and started to apologize profusely.

"Sis? Why ya crying?" Patty also seemed to be brought out of her own little world, too.

"I'm not." She stood and stormed out. Kidd put a fifty dollar bill on the table and followed her. Patty looked confused.

"You should probably go after them," I offered. She nodded seriously and gave me a hug, which I was _not_ prepared for, and walked out after them.

Soul picked up the money. "I didn't even know they made fifty dollar bills."

"Wait. What just happened here and why are you so calm about it?"

"Our problems. They cause more problems daily. I guess I'm just jaded."

"So that happens often." He nods. "Oh."

"Yeah."

"So what's your problem?"

"My problem? You." He smirks some more and pokes my side. Will everyone just stop touching me today? Jeez.

"Hey! I am not a problem."

"Get back to work or I'll fire both your asses." Sid, Sid, Sid. No one is here. What are we supposed to do?

"Aye, Sir!" Soul saluted. I sat and talked with him for the rest of the boring day.

Back at the apartment Blair, the cat, was chasing a fly. Animals. So intelligent. A message came up on the telephone so I listened to it.

"_Hey Soul, Maka. At least I think you live together. If not, Soul, just forward this to your lady friend. Anyway, me and Patty feel bad about running out of the restaurant. Kidd does too. We wanted to make it up to her for freaking her out and stuff. Don't even lie to me, Soul, that would freak anybody out. So we are going to take her to get her nails done and shopping and other girly shit. Tsubaki's coming so that idiot Black Star will probably come to you with alcohol, but don't be dumb. Send Maka to 'NYC Nails' at seven. She can't use work as an excuse. I saw that the place was closing at five today. See ya."_

I turned and looked at Soul, fear evident in my eyes.

"You're going."

"But-"

"No buts!"

"Fine." He smiled. Asserting power over others. This makes for a happy Soul. Again, no pun intended. His name just makes it too easy.

"So are you guys doing It?" That's the first question they asked me. No 'How are you?' No 'What's up'?' None.

"Um. No."

"Do you want to?" If possible, my face turned even redder. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have our answer."

"Liz. Leave her be."

Tsubaki! You are an angel! I looked at her adoringly. She smiled sweetly in my direction. "So, what color nail polish are you going to get?"

"Best to get red. It's Eater's favorite color." I stare at Liz. She crookedly grins when I blush again. She laughs out loud when a couple minutes later I pick out a purplish red.

"I s-swear I just liked the color."

"Sure you did." Stupid Liz.

A/N: Don't kill me! I know it's been forever...but here it is. Review?


	6. Chapter 6

I stared at my nails. Suddenly, I realized why Liz liked them so much. They were so pretty. They were perfect with no chips or scratches or anything. I touched my thumbnail and it felt good. They were really smooth. They were filed down nicely. I chew my nails and they always look disgusting, but right now they were perfect. Soul walked into my room.

"Hey! Red is my favorite color." I giggle to myself. I wonder how long Liz and them have known Soul.

"Did you need something?"

"Oh, right. Kim called and said we have an emergency session today so I have to go like," he checks his watch, "20 minutes ago. You can come if you want." I jump off the bed and slip on some flats.

"Of course I want to go!"

"Look at you, getting all social and what not." I giggle some more. I really have changed quite a bit.

*one motorcycle ride later*

"I know this is sudden but it shouldn't take long at all. I have prescriptions for medicines you should take to help you with your respective problems." I was handed a small bottle full of blue pills.

"Hey, what's up with these side effects?" I turn to look at Soul's bottle.

"Turret-like symptoms? What does that mean?" I asked Kim

"You may lose control of what comes out of your mouth. A small price to pay, in my opinion."

"Mine says that I may have suicidal thoughts. Doesn't that seem dumb to you? I am in therapy for a reason." Liz spoke up.

"No, you should be fine. Most of you shouldn't feel any of the side effects."

"Could you wear a shorter skirt?"

"Shut up. This is the only skirt that's clean right now."

"God you look so hot right now."

"Are you kidding me? Just shut up!"

To explain: my side effect was irritability and Soul was struggling with his temporary turrets. If I wasn't so pissed off it would be pretty hilarious. We already had called to see how most member of the group were doing and they too were suffering from their side effects. Poor Kidd couldn't stop throwing up and Patty was trying to help him as bet she could, but that was difficult considering that she had random spurts of energy followed by extreme exhaustion. Patty didn't say anything about Liz which was most worrisome of all.

Black Star and Tsubaki were probably doing the best of all of us. Tsubaki was struggling with strange food cravings, while, according to Tsubaki, Black Star was, "talking I himself in the corner like the crazy bastard he is." Tsubaki gets angry when she's hungry.

In conclusion: Kim sucks. She just really sucks at life.

"Maka!"

"What now, idiot."

"This is really reminiscent of when we first met." I stopped and looked at him, really looked.

"Except back then I hate you and now I think that, in general, you're an okay person."

"God, your such a sweet little thing, sarcasm and all. It hurts especially since I'm in love with you-" He slapped a hand over his mouth.

"I'm sorry?"

"It's just that you're such a nice person and you care about people and you're so _hot _and your legs are really long-"

"Just..stop for a minute."

"I'm so sorry."

"For what? Am I missing something."

"Your going to hate me..." Before I even had enough time to question what he was talking about, I was slammed up against the wall with his hands around my waist. As many times as I pictured kissing Soul Eater Evans, none of them involved the use of drugs. But that's the way it was happening.

I, Maka Albarn, socially awkward Maka Albarn, was having her first kiss. It didn't even matter that she was in her early twenties. She was kissing Soul and that had to give her some type of bragging rights.

I threw my arms around his neck and could feel him smile.

"You're obviously enjoying yourself. So, what were you saying about me earlier?"

"Oh nothing, just that you're oh so modest and totally don't fish for compliments."

"I think you said something about me being pretty."

"Yeah, and you're pretty." He leaned down but the phone started ringing. "I'll get it," he groaned.

"Hey what's up... Are you kidding me?... I knew Kim was bad news... Yeah I'll meet you guys at the hospital... It's going to be okay Kidd... Relax she's... RELAX! She's going to be fine. She has to be." Something was up. Something bad. "Maka, we need to go. Now." I didn't ask. I just followed him to the motorcycle.

"We're here for Elizabeth Thompson."

"She's in room 108." We rushed to the elevator and Soul filled me in on the way to her room. Liz had, like all of us, been suffering from he side-effect. Hers just happened to be depression ranging from mild to severe. Liz was already unstable enough without the help of medication. She overdosed and was intensive care. Inside was Kidd and Patty.

"Guys, can we have some alone time?" Soul asked Kidd. He nodded and walked silently out. Patty followed.

"Don't worry, guys. Sis is strong!"

The door closed and Soul and I sat down on opposite sides of Liz. Her eyes fluttered open.

"I don't have much time." She was frantically whispering. "Who is going to take care of Patty. She's my sister." Liz wasn't talking to anyone in particular. She comes into this life and our stupid father beat her. He _beat_ her. He raped me. He raped me every night after he finished beating Patty." She was letting out all of the secrets she had been holding onto for so long. "Maka! Maka! You have to take care of Patty. Kidd can't do it alone." She looked right into my eyes. "I'm glad you kept the nail polish on. DId it get you anywhere with your man?" I smiled with tears in my eyes.

"Yeah, Liz. It did. Thank you."

"I'm glad." She closed her eyes again and went into a comatose state. Soul blinked.

"Let's get Kidd and Patty. They're going to want to say goodbye."


End file.
